


A Type

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Harry loves his dominant Uma, Harry says her name as if it were a prayer, Huma - Freeform, Pre-Descendants (2015), Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma had to kiss him and hold on to his strong shoulders because she had wanted to kiss Harry Hook for months and he had gotten her used to get what she wanted. Always. Harry had made her feel that she could take control of the Island if she wanted to. But at that moment she just wanted to kiss him.





	A Type

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma liked strong arms. That was something she was clear about. Sometimes she watched Harry and Gil train and noticed their bodies, the way their arms tensed as they held their swords. It was something that she wasn’t going to be ashamed of or to feel bad about it. If she could keep her expression serious and indifferent, she could be distracted by the sight.

But maybe she preferred more than just arms. Maybe she preferred predatory smiles and maniacal looks. She tried to peek through her braids. Uma told herself that all of that was the fault of her hormones. At fourteen, her body was betraying her, and she was learning to control them. She owned her destiny, her thoughts, her body. But her eyes followed him.

But _Gods..._

She couldn't stop looking at him. He moved as if the restaurant belonged to him. He walked at his own pace: chaotic and dangerous. The black eyeliner only highlighted his intense eyes. The tight clothing emphasized his attractiveness and his toned arms were exactly her type.

Uma returned to her notebook, making accounts of the supplies and pretended that she hadn’t bit her lower lip. He advanced and rested his hands on the counter. She noticed the multiple rings and his tense arms. She liked accessories like that, sharp and with skulls.

"Is your mother here?"

She raised her face and looked at Hades with an indifferent expression. She wouldn't let him know that her hormones had betrayed her for his unexpected visit to her mother's restaurant. He was smiling dangerously and leaned in her direction. Uma tilted her face and nodded.

"Uma, right?" He rested his elbows on the counter and sharpened his deranged smile. "I've seen you spend time with Mal."

She signaled to the back door. Undoubtedly, Hades had his charm, but only to look at him in the distance. She would never make the mistake of showing her weakness to a villain.

"Ma must be watching her soap operas." Uma replied.

"Interesting." He looked her up and down before smirked. "See you soon, _Uma_."

She saw him move around the place as if he knew it perfectly. Maybe it was like that. She knew that sometimes her mother was visited by someone when she wasn't there. She noticed it for the male colony that remained in the restaurant that didn’t belong to pirates or sailors. A scent she now knew belonged to Hades. But she couldn't understand why her mother had hidden that information. Because it was that. Ursula used to send her away when the _mysterious visit _was in the restaurant. But if it was only Hades, why had she kept her away? The God rarely left his home, although he looked incredibly good. Uma hit her notebook with her index finger and took a deep breath. Hades smelled like the underground caverns of the Island. Minerals and freshwater. But also, like fire. He was smiling like a deep-sea predator. Although Hades had to be scary for anyone looking at him. To her, he just looked attractive in the right way.

Maybe she had _a type_.

Fingers slid down her arm, relaxing her, and she looked at Harry. He watched her with intrigue. Uma could feel when he was close. Anyone else could try to touch her and she would react defensively. But Harry's presence gave her confidence. She wasn't even surprised that he was by her side.

"Did something happen with your mother?"

He hadn’t seen Hades. He hadn’t noticed that the reason she was looking towards the door leading to her mother wasn’t for Ursula, but the God. Harry stroked her shoulder with his fingertips as if she were the edge of a sword he was admiring. Harry had bowed enough to look her in the eye. So, she had his deep-sea eyes framed in the darkness of his black eyeliner.

"I know who the mysterious visitor is." She explained.

Harry smiled dangerously. That shark smile she knew so well, and he shortened the distance between them.

"Hades."

He pointed toward the closed door. She nodded. Yes, Hades was there at that time. Yes, Hades visited her mother. Harry tilted his face. She denied. No, she had no idea why Ursula had regular meetings with the God of the Underworld.

"Curious." Harry leaned his elbows on the counter and watched the few customers in front of them. “And very rare. You don't think they…”

"No."

Her mother wasn’t interested in _that way_ in Hades. And it would be much weirder for Hades to look at her that way if he wanted something with her mother. So, no. It wasn’t that. But she had no idea why those meetings had been going on since she had memory.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't be anything that affects us." Harry said calmly.

She nodded and looked at him. Wide shoulders, strong arms, long neck, and attractive profile. Girls and boys were already looking for Harry's attention with greater intensity. Well, he and Gil were very popular. She had also obtained the attention of others, but she wasn’t interested. Harry loved the attention, and he drives the people who noticed him crazy. Gil didn’t realize how popular he was, he thought the others wanted to be his friends. She simply found flaws in everyone who smiled in her direction. Although she liked to be looked at and she loved being the center of attention of the people, Uma preferred the admiration above the coquetry. Few people knew how to look at her the _right _way.

Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrows playfully. But she didn't stop looking at him. He was different. Harry looked at her differently. He always looked at her with the admiration she preferred. Uma tilted her face and looked at his perfect lips stretched in a smile that was bound by confusion. She felt a soft fire ignite beneath her skin. Her body betrayed her, her ridiculous hormones made her breathe deeply and she bit her tongue when she noticed that she had been about to sigh. _Uma didn’t sigh_. Those were the rules. Her body was forgetting the most basic rules! 

She couldn't _admire _through her braids. She couldn't _sigh _because of Harry's lips.

Uma looked up. He was watching her as if he were under a spell. Harry had shortened the distance between them, but he kept looking at her in the eye. She exhaled slowly. It was strange that Harry wasn't smiling at her. But it was a _nice _kind of stranger. Because instead of smiling, he was expectant. He was on the edge of the abyss, ready to jump if Uma ordered him. She had caused that in him just by looking at his lips. Something inside her felt incredibly good. Her fingers caressed his hair, but it was different from the other occasions. She used to touch Harry's hair when they slept together. But now it wasn’t the same. She slid her nails to explore him and she shortened the distance between them. Harry _sighed _over her mouth and formed her name without a voice. She smiled. If she wanted to, she could shorten the distance between them. She could kiss him. But they were at his mother's restaurant, with a group of customers around them.

If they saw Harry _like that _it was fine. That people saw her smile with malice was _perfect_. But she couldn't show her weaknesses. She couldn't let them know that her body was curious to know how it would be like to kiss him. 

"Behave." Uma whispered.

He growled, but it sounded like a lament.

Uma couldn’t analyze what was happening with her. She could only feel as good as if she were swimming in the depths of the sea. The door opened and both separated. Hades left the room and looked at her. The God walked in her direction with that dangerous smile and rested his hand on the counter beside her. She lifted her chin defiantly.

"Uma." He said her name as if he was testing it. "See you soon."

"Uma!"

The door opened and one of her mother's tentacles tried to reach her. She dodged it and Harry offered her his arm to go to his side. She used him for support and jumped away from the tentacle.

"What do you want?" Uma shouted, walking towards the door. "You don't have to catch me."

In her childhood, she had been terrified of her mother's tentacles and her annoying look. But when Ursula peeked over the edge of the door, she didn't move. Harry was a few feet away, ready to fight. Uma was no longer afraid. Ursula smiled in her direction dangerously and then looked at Hades.

"Get out."

"It’s always a pleasure to visit you, dear."

The God laughed with fun and Uma saw him move between the tables with that striking personal rhythm.

"Uma." Her mother caught her attention. "Get away from him."

That got more her attention.

"Listen to me well." Ursula continued. “He’s a Greek God. Those have a predilection for people your age, beautiful people, their own family or all three at once. I don't want to see you near him. Gods are worse than humans. They only think of themselves."

_Like you?_

Uma didn't think Hades was interested in her in that way. He had looked at her analytically and with fun. The God knew _something_.

"Ma..." She rolled her eyes.

Hades could be attractive. But please! She was about to laugh. Ursula had only given her a handful of maternal talks. And that God should be the reason for one of them? _Fantastic._

"Don't act as I don’t know you." Ursula looked in Harry's direction. "I know very well what your type is."

And she closed the door, satisfied with her warning. Uma clenched her fists at that warning. Above all, for thinking that she would be so ridiculous as to be interested in an adult man. Hades had characteristics that were her type. Yes. But he only reminded her of another person. The annoying thing was that her mother treated her as if she had a crush on Harry or she was stupid enough to fall into the arms of the God.

Uma turned, looked at Harry and climbed the steps. He followed her to her room, like on other occasions. Harry knew her bedroom the same way she knew the ship they had claimed as theirs. Sometimes Captain Hook organized _meetings _full of alcohol and lasted for several days. So, Harry preferred to avoid problems and slept with her. On several occasions, they preferred to move everything to the floor and create their own corner where to rest. Especially because lately her bed was too small for both of them.

Harry sat on the bed, looking at her. That was something that happened quite normally. He watched her, examined her move and sometimes seemed to memorize her actions. Harry made her feel like she was on stage and the audience drank from each of her movements. She loved that. Uma closed the door behind her and shortened the distance between them. Harry didn’t smile. He did that to show control over other people. He used his appeal to challenge others. But at that moment, he just looked at her. He didn’t look at her the same way as others. She stood in front of him and took him by the chin to watch him. 

"Don't give me that look, Harry."

He smiled, but it was a much softer and heady gesture. He just shortened the distance between them enough for her to hold him. 

"Make me." 

Uma laughed maliciously. That had sounded like a prayer. She had never kissed another person. She hadn’t been attracted to another human being in that way. But Harry was different. He was the only person with whom she had been in constant physical contact. He had always followed her and accepted her leadership. He admired her. And despite the growing popularity he showed with other teenagers, Harry always had eyes for her. But Uma didn't want to ruin that. She didn't want to kiss him and with that he thought he had won.

She slid her fingers through his hair, and he melted a little more against her body. That was the second time she touched him like that, and she felt they were having a secret code. _Something _was starting between them. Harry's eyes were darkened. A deep and mysterious blue. Her heart beat hard. He had his hands on his knees, squeezing the fabric of his pants.

Out of curiosity...

"You can touch me." Uma said.

But he looked at her expectantly and moved his hands slowly until he hugged her waist and closed her grip on her blouse. Despite her permission, he did nothing she didn't want. Harry was taller, physically stronger and still not a threat. He looked at her waiting for any other order.

"In your father's paintings, the sea has the same color as your eyes." She outlined with her thumb his cheekbone. "And your eyelashes are so long..."

Harry stretched without getting up. He followed her voice. It almost seemed that he was under a spell.

"Uma..."

He licked his lips. Uma felt a deep thirst. She rested her knee on the mattress of her bed, between his legs. She leaned over him and his lips. Her heart was beating too fast, too high. And she could feel his heat surrounding her. She could feel hooked on that silent promise. To a kiss. More than one. Because he also wanted to shorten the distance between them. Harry wanted her to kiss him. Harry wanted _her _to kiss _him_. But he was giving her full control of the situation. Something Uma knew nobody else would do.

"Tell me what you want." Uma whispered.

Both of them were so close that she didn't need to raise her voice. They were so close that she could speak directly over his lips.

"Uma..." Harry closed his hands more on her clothes, clung so tightly to her that he could break her blouse's fabric. "I want you to continue..."

She smirked.

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" She closed her hand on the back of his neck and he nodded. "Oh, don't look at me like that."

"Like what…?"

"As if you wanted me to kiss you." Uma smiled wickedly and leaned in more, forcing him to arch his back to follow her. “As if it were your first kiss and you had been hoping it was like this. With me.”

He nodded. And the way he looked at her was to say _yes_, he wanted her to kiss him, that this was his first kiss and that he had been _wishing _that was with her. And, damn it, she had to kiss him. She had to do it so as not to sigh over his tentative lips. Uma had to press her lips over his so that he didn't notice her emotion or the blush on her cheeks. She had to kiss him and hold on to his firm shoulders because she had wanted to kiss Harry Hook for months and he had gotten her used to get what she wanted. Always. He had made her feel that she could take control of the Island if she wanted to.

Harry sighed against her lips and he lost his balance or maybe she pushed him. But both fell on the bed. Uma sitting on his abdomen. He stroked her back over the fabric of her blouse, conquering a sigh from the deep of her throat. A sigh that was worth expressing because Harry shuddered down her.

She had always believed that kisses came in two types. Those that existed outside the Island, cheesy and boring. And those that she had seen on the Island, full of aggression and violence. But she had been very wrong. The kisses didn’t have the same constant energy. A kiss could start as a gentle pressure that generated sighs and from there move, stir and create heat. A kiss could include smiles and small bites. A kiss could stop for a couple of seconds and continue with a slight suction. A kiss could start with her on top of Harry and end in a hug. A kiss could start as a hormone attack and end with Harry being Harry and Uma being Uma. The same blue eyes were full of fascination. The same shark smile. The same strong arms.

"Don't lie-"

"I've never lied to you." Harry interrupted her, completely serious. "I would never do it."

She nodded. Her heart pounded. But there was no desire there. That was _something else_. But she silenced it. Because Uma decided to take his words as true and his actions as reality. She didn't want to question him about that this was his first kiss. Uma believed in him. But she wanted to know. She needed to formulate her words in such a way that she could _know_.

"Well?" She tilted her face "Disappointed?"

"On the contrary." Harry answered sincerely. "It must be you."

She put a hand on his chest to straighten enough and look at him. The way Harry spoke didn’t have romantic tints. He spoke as if all that had been inevitable and irrefutable. The best possibility and the only one he had wanted.

"No one is at your level, dear." He stroked one of her braids. "You set the bar very high a long time ago."

Uma laughed. She could say the same. She could accuse him of having molded each of her tastes towards him. To his behavior, to his actions, to his way of using his features. To see a damn God and find him attractive because he had parts in common with a pirate teenager.

“I like the way you seem to relax your muscles when I touch you.” She slid her index finger across the shape of his arms. “When they are tense, I like to look at them, but when I touch you, I prefer them relaxed.”

Her words came out as if she were explaining about her favorite sword or the color of her favorite lipstick. She spoke as if she were explaining to him about something she proudly called hers. When Uma looked at him, he had that shark smile she knew well. She caressed the profile of his chin and he hugged her tighter. She could feel his fingers follow the shape of her ribs and spine. As if Harry thought she would leave him at any moment.

"Harry Hook, you are too attractive for your own good."

He smiled and turned his face to kiss the tips of her fingers. Uma could understand. All that had been _inevitable_. She had only allowed him to be so close. Only Harry made her feel confident enough for a little _more _physical contact. It wasn't about love. It wasn't about falling in love. No. That was irremediable and irrefutable. Harry was the most attractive boy she knew, and Uma was going to have him for her. Because in the Island, they claimed power with possession. More money, more territory, more supplies, more intimidation. _More_.

The idea danced in her mind and on her skin. The idea heated the fire in her blood.

_Hers_.

Harry must be hers.

“Sea witch.” He looked at her intensely. “You are superhuman."

"Then you should be flattered that I chose you for this."

“You can take me to satisfy what you want. I put myself at your disposal.”

She lowered her fingers to take him from the neck of the shirt. Her ears buzzed.

"I don't share my stuff."

He smiled.

"Don't do it." Harry asked.

_Hers_.

Harry was the first thing that was her. Exclusively hers. Uma laughed wickedly, staring at the ceiling above their heads, destroyed like everything on the Island but repaired by Gil. She enjoyed the tingling of her skin, the desire in her veins and the smile on her lips. She had never felt so powerful. When she looked down, she noticed that Harry was admiring her. She kissed him, shared her smile with him and slid to the side of the bed, with her legs on his. Harry turned enough to look at her and felt they were still the same. But at the same time, they were better. Why had she been influenced by the fears that others used to have? Nothing had been ruined. She hadn't lost. Harry wasn't like the rest of the teenagers. He wasn’t normal. That was the reason why Uma shared every single moment with him. Because he didn't fight her for power, because he didn't use his appeal against her. No. Harry was crazy, he was unpredictable and dangerous. He was hers.

Like swimming with sharks. She was born for that. He was her element.

Did she have a type? Well, an incredibly specific one. Uma smiled.

“I know that look. You are up to something.” Harry smiled.

She nodded. Maybe she should have kissed Harry Hook a long time ago.

"I'm going to put everyone on this island on their knees, at my feet."

Harry laughed and shortened the distance enough to look at her.

"Congratulations, I've been waiting for this moment for years." He smirked.

Uma attracted him to a kiss and traverse the shape of his smile with her teeth. He made her realize that she was born to be on top. To have the world at her feet.

"Uma..." He sighed against her lips.

Yes, Harry would teach the whole world how to pronounce her name with that worship tone. But nobody would be at his level.

"That’s my name. Don’t forget it."

"Never." He swore.

She laughed. Yes, she could get used to this power.  
Uma could definitely get used to him being hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I love writing about first kisses. But I must admit that with Uma it was different. Because this time it was the first time she felt control over something she always believed could leave her exposed. The first kiss between them was the beginning of their dynamics. It was the first time Harry confessed that one way or another, he would go to the end of the world for her. That he would never demand something she didn't want to give him.
> 
> The scene with Hades was because... well... Hades and Harry have many things in common! Uma used Hades to realize that she was attracted to Harry. In the beginning, I was going to write that Uma had a crush for Hades. But then I remembered Greek mythology. Hades knows that he and Uma are family. Let's remember that his wife is his niece. And as a joke or seriously, he flirted with her. Maybe to annoy Ursula. Maybe he wanted to make Uma nervous and it didn't work. Or maybe he was interested in her. I will leave that to your interpretation.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
